Escar-droid
Escar-droid is a robot built by Escargoon in the 78th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Right Hand Robot, who modeled it after himself, of course. General Information Escargoon was sick of the fact that King Dedede was always overworking him, so he thought giving him a mechanical assistant would be just perfect... well, not quite. Dedede even managed to overwork Escargoon's robotic version and it needed to be rebuilt several times. The biggest problem was that it was always agreeable, therefore it would do anything it was told- including attack Kirby. Then Escargoon bought a special part in the form of a mechanical heart from Nightmare Enterprises to try and make his robot have feelings- but it turned out to have some extra functions he didn't expect... Escar-droid has a few other forms, both of which amazed Dedede; when he pressed the green button on his shell, Escar-droid became knight-like and gained a new visor as well as yellow shoulder pads and a sword, as well as white shoes. However, when he pressed the red button, Escar-droid turned into a flying combat machine which then attacked Cappy Town with its missiles, and even attacked Kirby's house. Thanks to the aid of the Warp Star, Bomb Kirby blew Escar-droid to smithereens with a huge bomb and one of Escar-droid's own missiles, much to the complete and other saddness of Escargoon. A part of Escar-droid's moustache was left for Escargoon himself to sleep with, so therefore at least he got the rest he wanted. Physical Appearance In his initial form, Escar-droid looks just like Escargoon himself with treadmills and blank eyes. When Escargoon uses the mechanical heart received from NME to try to make it have feelings, it gains a green and red button in the process of its automatic reconstruction, which Escargoon didn't expect. When the green button is pressed, Escar-droid becomes very knight-like in appearance, gaining white shoes, a black visor, yellow shoulder pads, white gloves, and a white sword that it cleanly cuts Dedede's dinner table in two with. And when the red button is pressed, he becomes a flying combat machine with airplane-like wings on his shell, cannons for hands to shoot missiles from, and a silver engine attached to the back of his shell. His treadmills/shoes are also removed in the process, and he gains an evil toothy grin and red eyes in place of his black visor. Powers and Abilities Escar-droid posses a wide arsenal of abilities. In his first form, Escar-droid can do orders given out by King Dedede, he can make and give out perfect tea, has tooth picks, a Monster Catalog, a magnifying glass and a fan, he also posses strong armor that is strong enough to withstand a hits from both King Dedede's fan and fists and later on super armor, he can give out massages, give out bandages, dust places to clean, when improved it can cook Dedede's food is fast records, in combat, he can use its hands to do powerful hard hitting karate chops, it can run super fast speeds on his treads. In his second form, Escar-droid posses a sword for which he can use in battle, one slash is powerful enough to cut a table in half, he can jump at incredible highest. In his third form, Escar-droid can now fly in high speeds thanks to the jet thusters under his feet and back shell as well as wing on both sides of the shell, from his arm cannons, he can fire energy blasts, white energy lasers and missiles, he can also fire four additional homing missile from his chest, Escar-droid can use his visor to lock on the target to get clean hits. Related Quotes Gallery Escar-droid Serving.PNG|Escar-droid serves King Dedede tea. Escar-droid Pummel.PNG|Dedede tries to break Escar-droid. Escar-droid Karate Chop.PNG|Escar-droid karate chops Escargoon. Escar-droid Clobber.PNG|Escar-droid pummels Kirby. Escar-droid Repair.PNG|Escargoon works feverishly to repair Escar-droid. Escar-droid Cleaning.PNG|Escar-droid dusts furniture. Escar-droid 2.PNG|Escar-droid's combat form. Escar-plane.PNG|Escar-droid's aerial form. Escar-droid Destroyed.PNG|Escar-droid's destruction. Trivia * Escar-droid is one of the few monsters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! ''to not be from Nightmare Enterprises, but rather be created by Escargoon. * Escar-droid is very similar to Domestic Servant Robot, as both are robots, both act as servants to King Dedede, both were turn into monsters and both have multiple forms. * Technically, it was the N.M.E. Sales Guy's fault that Escar-droid became a monster, as Escar-droid was never meant to be a monster to attack Kirby in the first place, but rather then be a co-worker helper robot for King Dedede so that Escargoon can have a little break. * With three forms, Escar-droid has the most forms out of any monster in ''Kirby: Right Back At Ya!. it:Escar-droide ja:エスカルゴン・ロボ Category:Minor characters in Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Mechanical Enemies Category:Monster Category:Male characters